


Random Kalex fics

by StrangeStardust13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStardust13/pseuds/StrangeStardust13
Summary: A bunch of random kalex stories.





	1. Life Of The Party

Alexandra Danvers was officially drunk, and Jesus Christ she loved it. Anything to get her mind off that damned blonde she had so desperately fell for. 'She's your sister, Alex' Her mother had told her time and again. But the brunette shoved down the memory just as she did her feelings and took another shot. She was nothing but a failure to her mother at this point, flunking college, partying all the time, she fell in love with her adopted sister for God's sake! But she kept her composure, heading to the dancefloor her eyes locked on the small blonde that look so much like the one she wasn't allowed to touch. 'Kara's back home' she reminded herself, 'this is just a temporary fix' but God, the girl's eyes looked like Kara's and her hair fell around her face the same way, and Jesus FUCK she felt helpless to stop herself from pulling the girl firm against her as they danced. "You look amazing." the older woman stressed as she whispered into the blonde's ear. Even in the dark she could see the girl blush as the songs changed beat and Alex pressed her crotch against her leg to get a feel of her next move. 

Kara knew Alex was here, she followed her heartbeat! But even in the large crowd she couldn't locate her favorite human, until the very person was right against her. She wasn't sure why she went along with it, but she felt practically helpless to fight against the brunette as she pulled them together. 'Dancing' Kara reminded herself repeatedly 'We're just dancing.' The mantra was tossed out the door soon though, because she could practically feel the lust in her adopted sister's voice when it whispered against her ear "You look amazing." Did Alex not recognize her? Perhaps it was too dark, or worse Alex was too drunk. The kryptonian couldn't fight as the older woman pressed herself against her, she didn't want to. It was over too soon for Kara, and Alex was pulling away from her "I'll get us a drink." she said winking to her sister, still unaware that she was in fact with her sister. Kara followed her to the bar, shifting her weight nervously as she tried to get the elder Danvers' attention. "Maybe we should leave?" she suggested tentatively, she just wanted to get Alex home so she could be safe. At least that's what she forced herself to believe again. Forced back the thought of what she really wanted, her sister's body back on her own. But Alex wasn't her sister, they weren't related so it wasn't really that bad was it? The tiny blonde was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the human's voice again "Look, I said I'm not interested so back off." She was arguing with a dark haired man at the bar, who apparently couldn't take a hint. Kara saw red, even the idea of what the stranger might want made her want to pull Alex against her. 'for safety' she told herself, but she knew it was for more than that. "What's going on?" Kara asked, gaining the man's attention who huffed "none of your damn business blondie." Kara kept her composure for about fifteen seconds after that, because when he went to grab Alex's arm, his was met with Kara's instead and just by wrapping her slender fingers around it, she broke every bone in his hand. In that moment, Alex realised that she had actually been grinding against the same girl she wanted to forget literally minutes ago. "Holy shit! Kara, what are you doing here?" The blonde in question huffed "I was looking for YOU! You shouldn't be here, you need to go home and sober up." The eldest Danvers looked at her, alcohol flowing pleasantly through her and replied with a seductive. "only if you come too, Kar."

Holding onto the taller, giggling woman Kara directed her all the way back to her apartment and even got her inside before Alex spoke again. "Ka-ra" she drawled out, running her hands through the other woman's hair. "Come cuddle me." She wiggled her fingers as she fell back onto the couch. "You need to sleep, Alex." But even as she said it, kara was moving to the couch to hold her favorite person. She decided then that she was going to have to give Alex more credit for her speed, because kara was underneath her before she had even fully settled on the sofa. With Alex whimpering, and pressing herself hard against the blonde's legs she tried to speak. "Alex, you have to stop. You're drunk!" But that was the only protest she could bring herself to give when she heard Alex near tears as she responded. "Please Kara? Please don't make me stop. I promise I'll never do it again, and we can just forget about it tomorrow, but please? Just this once, Kar?" The alien was torn, this was her sister. But it wasn't, and she wanted this just as much as Alex. It was wrong though, wasn't it? She never got her chance to speak because Alex took her silence as agreement, and began tugging at her clothing. So Kara let her, she let the brunette remove both of their clothing, then she let her take her to bed. She wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring, but she knew that she wanted Alex happy more than anything and if she could cause her happiness, she was more than willing to comply. Alex hummed appreciatively at the sight of Kara in her underwear, "Come here Kara, I want to teach you something." The words were laced with desire, but they brought memories for Kara. Memories of hearing her sister's friends talking about 'going all the way' and asking Alex later what it meant, memories of strange feelings in her chest when she awoke to the sound of her name leaving the brunette's lips at night, only to find her hand under her pajamas when she went to ensure her safety. So Kara nodded her head, "Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered as she dropped to her knees on the bed, halfway hoping Alex wouldn't remember this in the morning. "Of course sweetie, " Alex pressed hot kisses to her younger sibling's neck and chest "You can tell me anything." The blonde slowly removed her bra at the other's prompting before whispering once more. "I caught you, when we were growing up." Alex slowly removed her own clothes, waiting for Kara to finish her statement. "I saw you touching yourself, and heard you saying my name." She looked ashamed then, and Alex quickly pressed a kiss to her lips before lowering herself on the blonde's body. "Alex? What I saw you doing that night, I liked it. I liked hearing you say my name like that." The brunette stopped moving then, she never thought Kara might want this too. She just assumed Kara wanted to please her, "Saying it like what, Kara?" Alex needed her to say it, she was practically shaking with her need. "Like you wanted me. Like you needed me in order to.." Kara's face scrunched up, she didn't know the word but Alex knew exactly what she meant. "Like I needed you to get me off. " The Danvers girl kissed her adopted sibling's thigh, before sliding her fingers under her panties "I did Kara. Even now, the only thing that can get me off is thinking of you." She whispered the truth to the blonde before pressing a kiss to the apex of her thigh, and pulling oft the remainder of her clothing. Kara's hands quickly shot to her hair when Alex's assault began. She knew her little alien had never been with anyone before, and she was more than happy to be her first. "Rao! Alex, how do you?" her words caught in her throat as the first wave hit her, questions could wait she reasoned, she wanted to learn how to make Alex feel this good.


	2. Thanks for this memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's first time

It was strange, the way Kara's co worker described it. The blonde alien had always assumed it was only something for bound pairs to do, married couples that is. But there stood Alyssa Cray, talking about doing things with some guy she had only met earlier that night. The young woman shifted nervously, she didn't like thinking of those things, it always made her feel funny. After a long and stressful day at CatCo, all Kara wanted to do was relax with her big sister. She couldn't help but think about all the things that she had heard though, and the memories of her teenage life started flooding back. Alex's friends used to talk about doing the same kind of things, to boys, to each other, even to themselves. The hero shook her head as she flew through the sky, closing in on her favorite human's apartment maybe she could ask Alex? Alex knew everything, it seemed. Walking into her adopted sibling's apartment, she assumed nothing short of the usual. To see Alex on the couch with a beer in her hand, but then she heard it. The eldest Danvers' breath was heaving, her heartbeat increasing by the second. "Kara." The kryptonian heard her whimper her name and snapped into protection mode. Bursting through the bedroom door, she half expected to see the DEO agent tied up with some random bad guy ranting, instead she got a full length view of the brunette. Eyes clamped shut, one hand on her breast and the other - oh the other hand trailed down into the waistband of her sweatpants. The younger woman knew she shouldn't be staring, she shouldn't be seeing this at all. Memories of Alex locking her door as a teenager came flooding back, how she screamed at the tiny blonde for breaking it open one night, fearing the worst fate for her sweet Alex. The same glimpses of Alex that Kara would secretly steal through the wall. 'For research' she always told herself. "Oh, fuck!" Alex's voice brought the hero back to the present and she quickly tried to plan out what to do, but the older woman's eyes were on her now. Kara had been caught, watching her sister. The brunette's eyes were the size of saucers, but the younger Danvers couldn't really figure out why. Logically she knew that what Alex was doing was personal, but Alex shared everything with her. Why would this be different? 

"Alex?" The tiny alien woman pressed forward two steps, "what were you doing?" The agent wasn't sure how to answer her, Kara had always come to her for answers which she normally could give no problem. But this was always an issue she prayed she wouldn't be presented with, yet here they were with the blonde actually seeing her, hand down her pants and moaning her name. "I was, uh. Kar, can you go sit on the couch for a sec? I'll be right there." She wanted to comply, honestly she really did. But she couldn't, she couldn't just leave Alex like that. The blonde alien's mind shot figures and numbers at her far too fast. 'Something is wrong with Alex' was the only thought she could have, and she was forced to say it aloud soon after. "I can't. There's something wrong with you, your vital signs are all funny and I have to try to fix it." The older woman shook her head, her hands in the air to defend herself. "No, Kara. I'm fine, I just need a minute. I promise." But the blonde only refused again "Alex, your heartbeat is crazy, and your skin is all flushed. I have to fix it." She pouted, knowing she could get her way then. "PLease let me help Alex?" Even if she wanted to refuse, she couldn't and she motioned for the smaller of the two to join her on the bed. "Kara, this isn't something you can tell people. Understand? This has to be a secret." The little kryptonian nodded while smiling, she was gonna get to help. Kara loved being helpful to Alex. 

The brunette huffed out a breath, and removed her sweats. "Do you know what to do Kara?" Her brown eyes taking on a teacher look. Kara blushed a bit, she knew a little bit. She had stolen Alex's computer and found something called porn on it. It was strange to watch, "I know I'm supposed to touch you, but I don't want to hurt you." Alex nodded, leaning back and pulling her adopted sister with her. She moved their hands as she spoke, "put you hand here." she directed, placing the blonde's left hand on her breast, "And then you move your fingers around here just a little bit." Alex bit back what was nearly a sob when Kara's fingers touched her clit. "Kara, shit. Be careful okay? " The blonde nodded enthusiastically and pressed lightly at the small bud of skin her sister had shown her. She wasn't sure why, but her skin began to warm, and she thought she was going to explode when she looked back at her sister. Bottom lip stuck between her teeth, Alex stifled the moan that threatened to escape as she closed her eyes on the tears that had started to form. 'This is wrong, this is wrong, this is so motherfucking wrong!' The agent's mind was reeling but she couldn't help but thrust her hips when she felt Kara's hand speed up, and then she felt it. Like her entire world was crumbling, the younger Danvers' hand had slid ever so slightly and her fingers were starting to enter her sibling. 

Kara wasn't exactly sure what the words meant, but the jumble of screamed english that left Alex's mouth had to be a good thing because after they were released, the blonde was rewarded with a big, hot kiss to her mouth. Alex said something about "the best ever" and although the Kryptonian wasn't sure why she had heard her big sister say something about not being able to have "sex" again, Kara knew for a fact that she was going to try her best to make her favorite human get that hazy looking smile as often as possible.


End file.
